Large scale printing operations employ various types of print devices (e.g., web offset, rotogravure, flexographic, digital printing, inkjet, etc.) with each having its own advantages and drawbacks. However, one problem common to most print devices 205 is the problem of producing color images that match a desired color image. Variations in the make-up of the ink, the quantity of ink used, the environment within the printing facility, the settings or wear of the print device 205, etc. all can affect the actual color of the printed product 206. In order to produce printed product of the color desired, printers often go through a two-step proofing process.
In the first proofing process, an image (e.g., an image from a digital camera or a photograph) is provided to a printer for reproduction. The printer then produces a color image on a proofing device that is within the color space of the printing equipment to be used to print the printed product 206. This produced color image is referred to as a proof. The proof is then sent to the print buyer for approval. Once approved, the printer adjusts the print device 205 that will perform the printing operation in an effort to match the approved proof. The adjustment of the print device may include, for example, creating of digital image files based on a profile of the print device, and the manufacture of a printing plate or a rotogravure cylinder.
The second proofing step occurs when the print device 205 is ready to print the printed product 206. A sample 101 of the printed product is removed from the print device 205 and is placed on an ink desk 100 such as is illustrated for a web offset press in FIG. 1. The print buyer and the press operator review the sample 101 and make adjustments to the print device 205 based on the sample 101 of the printed product. In the example of FIG. 1, a plurality of ink keys 102 facilitate the adjustment. Each key controls ink flow to one vertical band or region of the printed product 206. This process is repeated until the print buyer is satisfied that the printed product 206 matches the proof. In some cases, this process has to be repeated when different batches of ink or print media are employed or when other factors that may affect the printed product 206 are varied, in addition to the beginning of a print run.
The time spent reviewing the printed product 206 and making adjustments to the print device 205 is time that the print device 205 cannot be used to produce usable printed product 206. As such, it is desirable to make the adjustment process go as quickly as possible to maximize the time that the print device 205 can be used for productive printing.